When Fate Decides To Play
by sapphire-eyed-dreamer
Summary: Asuka was expecting a normal life in her new school The Mishima Polytechnic School. Friends, studies...and of course, fighting. Too bad fate has something else in store for her. [AU, pairings TBA] [Chapter 01: Country girl in big city.]


**A/N: **I thought about this story after seeing Asuka in her high school uniform.

**Disclaimer: **If I did, this would have been the original Tekken plot. But since I don't, people are lucky.

------------------------------

"Wow, Tokyo is really different from Osaka, isn't it?" Asuka gushed as her eyes tried to take in everything at once. She was standing in one of the busiest streets in Tokyo, the night air ruffling her hair gently.

She had just arrived from Osaka, her hometown. Her father had sent her there after she received a scholarship for the famous Mishima Polytechnic School (for a reward after she saved the Mayor's daughter from a burning building). But instead of looking for the place she would be staying, the seventeen year-old vigilante was sidetracked to go sight seeing. (Funnily enough, she didn't seem worried that she was lost though.) Several people rammed into her roughly, and she glared at them.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" she shouted. The group of large men stopped running, and then turned to face her. Asuka flinched at their ragged and dirty appearance. Maybe it wasn't good to pick a fight so early after arriving at Tokyo.

"The hell?" one said, and they all started towards her. Asuka gritted her teeth, but tried to resist the giant urge coming from her.

"You heard me. You should at least apologize." she said, her eyes staring at them determinedly.

"Look punk, we don't have time so fuck off!" another one shouted, elbowing his companion out of the way to match up Asuka glare for glare before pushing her to the ground. Asuka looked up at them and snarled. Okay, that was _it_.

"Don't be so cocky!" she snarled, doing a Sacred Blade as she rose, that sent her opponent flying. Confusion and bewilderment was painted on the thugs' faces as they saw their companion crash on the pavement.

"You little—" What little exactly Asuka was, it wasn't known. Not after she did a Thunder Fall kick, sending the offender sprawling to the ground. She turned to the nearest thug and did a Leaping Spin kick, her feet flying over her head and hitting the opponent, knocking him out. One rushed at her with a knife, but she did a quick side step, then did a Mist Palm Thrust, the force pushing him backwards. She grabbed him then threw him into his other companion, who was just getting up.

Soon, the ground was littered with the four thugs, groaning. Asuka dusted off her hands and looked down on them.

"That's the lesson for today!" she cried triumphantly, placing her hands on her hips and one of the still conscious men groaned.

"Osaka accent?" Asuka gave him a low kick, and he passed out.

"Freeze!"

Police sirens sounded off into the distance, and Asuka looked to see a man wearing a pink and slacks, holding a gun. He had black hair tied back in a pony tail. Being a country girl, she gawked before holding up her own hands in surrender.

"T-they were going to beat me up—and I just arrived here—and I was just trying to defend myself—" she immediately denied, panic coursing through her. She mentally cursed herself for beating people up as she watched the police officer inspect the black bag one of the men had dropped. He grunted as he pulled at the zipper, and Asuka gasped as she saw the contents. Inside was a bag full of Yen, hastily stuffed in.

The police officer's eyes darted from the bag, to the sprawled and unconscious thugs, to the still surrendering Asuka. After a while, he stashed away his gun, and motioned Asuka to drop her arms. This Asuka did willingly.

"Did you do this?" he asked, gesturing to the mess of bodies that was Asuka's handiwork. She nodded meekly, and the policeman laughed, before holding out his hand to be shaken.

"Lei Mulong. Police Officer. I guess I should be thankful to you for stopping these bank robbers." he said, and Asuka's eyes widened.

"Bank robbers?" she gasped, then glanced at them again. "So…that's why they were running." she reasoned, and Lei laughed again.

"They're a shady bunch. What I'm surprised is that you were able to take them down single handedly yourself. You must be pretty strong." Lei said, and Asuka bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Y-yes. My father owns a dojo in Osaka. We practice Kazama style Traditional Martial Arts." she informed him as the other police officers arrived, handcuffing the robbers. Asuka wondered why Lei didn't bother to handcuff them before. At least one of them, even.

"Kazama eh? Well, we're in your debt, all of us. So what's your name?" Lei asked, and Asuka nodded, her confidence returning.

"Asuka. Asuka Kazama, sir!"

------------------------------

The police station was crowded and noisy, with telephones ringing at random intervals, and criminals cursing or standing up vehemently in denial of their charges. Asuka felt like a stranger as she watched them from the seat near Lei's table.

She tried to ignore the commotion around her and pay attention to the cup of coffee she was given, and the television that was hoisted in the corner of the room. It was currently showing a wrestling match.

"_And King does his famous Tombstone Piledriver on Marduk! Oh wow—"_

"_You know Johnny, this could be the end of Marduk's winning streak—"_ one of the commentators were saying as the tiger-masked wrestler did a series of throws on his black opponent, not letting him go.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." Lei said, coming out of a room and looking tired. "We just need you to sign these papers and you're free to go. Oh. And we also need to reward you." he added, nose wrinkling as he set the papers before the young brunette.

"Oh, there's no need to reward me." Asuka said as she took the pen Lei had offered and started to sign her name on the form.

"Well, there must be something we could help you wi—" Lei started, but a loud yell from the door stopped him. Police officers alike ran towards the noise, but were thrown back as a bare-chested man with more scars than you can shake a stick at roared his way through, kicking and punching (even while handcuffed) anyone within range.

"Fury."

Asuka blinked and turned to Lei but saw him already making for the rampaging man. The police officer held out his hands in front of him as if trying to calm the man down.

"That's enough, Bryan!" he shouted, but the man merely smirked at the Chinese cop.

"What, think you can stop me, officer?" he snickered, sarcasm seeming to drop from his voice. But what happened next made Asuka stand up in shock.

Lei bent his knees, jumped on Bryan's shoulders, then after giving him a head butt, jumped off, landing at least ten feet from his original position. Brian landed on the ground, knocked out and head bleeding.

"There he goes again. The famous Double Foot Stomp!" one police officer said, immediately tying up Bryan as the others also crowded around him. Lei merely gave a high five to a fellow officer, and rejoined a still gaping and shocked Asuka.

"Amazing." she muttered as he sat down opposite from her again, and he merely smiled.

"It's all in a day's work. I need to be in top shape to catch people like him. Of course, I'm still no match compared to you. You took down four armed robbers, and you're still young." he said humbly, and Asuka grinned. "So, anything we could help you with? You're not leaving this station until we reward you for your help."

Asuka sighed, and then remembered something. Digging into her bag, she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Lei.

"I just came from Osaka, and I'm having trouble going around Tokyo. I'm supposed to stay in this place, but I don't know where it is. Think you could help me find it?" she asked, happy that she found out a way to get a reward that isn't much, and also helps her out in her current situation.

Lei studied the address carefully and nodded. "Sure. I'll drive you there."

Both of them stood up and Lei called out to some of the officers. "Make sure Fury stays locked! I'll deal with him later."

Asuka noticed that there was a serious tone in his voice, but dismissed it as something personal.

--------------------------------------------

There was no way.

Absolutely no way that her father would expect her to live in this kind of place.

But it seemed he did.

Asuka groaned as she saw the place her father had rented out for her. It was a dingy one room apartment, with wallpaper that was peeling off from the wall, complete with dirty windows, floor and a rock hard bed.

She held her breath and walked towards the bathroom door, then flung it open. The sight (and smell) was too much for the young brunette, and she spluttered away from it, pinching her nose in disgust.

"Not exactly a place for a young lady, huh?" Lei said from the doorway, and Asuka grudgingly walked up to him. He had drove Asuka to the spot and had escorted her up to her…room.

"This sucks. I know beggars can't be choosers, but this is too much." Asuka whined, sitting on a dusty crate near the door, then screamed as it cracked under her weight, her body falling into it.

"It just needs a good dusting up." Lei said helpfully, plucking the girl up from her uncomfortable predicament with the crate, but not from the situation itself.

The young fighter opened her mouth to complain but was cut off when a loud "Hello!" came from the corridor outside.

"Hello. You must be my new neighb—Lei?"

A tall, dark man, with hair pony-tailed neatly in the back and carrying a plastic bag came up. Asuka raised an eyebrow as Lei gave a smile of recognition, shaking the man's hand.

"Bruce! How ya doin' buddy?" he asked warmly, and Bruce laughed.

"Same old, same old. Oh, are you the one who's movin' in?" he asked, and Lei gestured for Asuka to come nearer to both of them.

"Nah. This kid here. Here, let me introduce. Asuka, this is Bruce Irvin. My ex-partner in the cops force. He's a great fighter. Bruce, Asuka Kazama. She helped us bag a couple of robbers single handedly." Lei explained as the brand new neighbors shook hands.

"Robbers huh? You must be pretty tough." Bruce said, and Asuka instantly felt at ease.

"Not really. Sure, I'm tough, but…" she gestured to her room. "Not when it comes to this type of opponent."

Her room seemed to laugh back tauntingly at her as a part of the peeling wallpaper completely fell to the ground at her words.

"That's why I'm here." Bruce said, smirking as Asuka stomped her foot in frustration. He shook the bag he was holding. "Some homecoming provisions. I needed them myself when I first came here."

"See? Don't worry. You get plenty of help wherever you go." Lei offered, smiling, and Asuka felt her heart go warm in appreciation. She had just arrived in Tokyo, and she was blessed to meet such kind people. Sincerely hoping that it would stay like this for the rest of her stay in Tokyo, she nodded at her two companions.

"Thank you very much!" she said honestly, almost crying with the feelings threatening to overwhelm her.

Which was marred slightly when a part of the ceiling collapsed, causing the three of them to jump in surprise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. First chapter. Yes, I am planning to include ALL of the possible Tekken characters. I know it's insane. Love it? Hate it? Review if you want. Once I get feedback, I might update.


End file.
